


Together Can Never Be Close Enough

by ACatwithManyFandoms



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Other, Sleepy Cuddles, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatwithManyFandoms/pseuds/ACatwithManyFandoms
Summary: Impulsively written cute stuff because why not.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Kudos: 28





	Together Can Never Be Close Enough

Party Poison stretched their arms above their head and let them hang around Fun Ghoul’s neck.

“Pois?” He hummed, hands on their hips. 

Poison leaned forward so their foreheads were touching, “Hmm?”

“I think it’s time we go to sleep.” He murmured. “It’s late.”

“I know,” They hummed, “Wanna sleep on the roof?”

“It’s cold,” Ghoul frowned. 

“One sec,” They said, dashing back to their room. 

Ghoul frowned and followed them. “Poison!” He complained. 

They poked their head out of the room they shared, an office in the back of the diner. “Blankets,” They said with a smile, tossing one to Ghoul. 

“Oh,” He smiled weakly, catching a pillow Poison threw. 

-

They climbed up onto the roof of the diner and set up their little fort. “Isn’t it beautiful,” Poison murmured, leaning into Ghoul.

Ghoul pressed a kiss to their cheek and stared up at the stars, “Not as beautiful as you.”

“Uh, no, it’s pretty damn gorgeous.” Poison smiled weakly.

Ghoul scoffed and ducked under one of their arms before falling back and resting his head on their chest. “Poison, I love you.” 

“Love you too, Ghoulie.” They smiled, “Sleep well.” That was the last thing he remembered before drifting off to sleep, listening to his datemate’s breathing.


End file.
